


Kasumi Discovers IKEA

by Yunime



Series: Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gen, IKEA, POV First Person, Random & Short, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime
Summary: Kasumi starts to think things over. Maybe IKEA is where she belongs.
Series: Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Kasumi Discovers IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Bandori Discord.

For the longest time, I’ve always been looking for that sparkling and heart-pounding “star beat.” At first, I thought that I finally found it when I formed Poppin’ Party, but now, things are different. Bands and guitars can suck ass. Wanna know why?

One day, I was walking ‘round the block with Arisa, and guess what we found?

That’s right, it was Ikea!

It felt so sparkly all around, and my heart was pounding a ton. I knew this was it! So, wanna know what I did? I went into the store, and I took a look around. It was amazing! Like, super amazing! The “Swedish” was a nice touch, I wonder if that’s a country… But first, y’know that kid’s play area? I went there first, and it was cool. I forced Arisa to go in with me, and I think she was drowning in the ball pit. I hope she didn’t die.

After that, I went upstairs to get some food. Since Arisa wasn’t with me, I just ordered a bunch of fries. They were so good! I felt like I had to buy some chocolate cake, and maybe a few cups of coke, too. It _might’ve_ cost just a _little_ more than a hundred bucks, but there was no need to worry anyway! It was all going to Saaya’s credit card! I also saw Hagumi, and, like, she bought a ton of food! Maybe she and Hello Happy World were having a party!

Next, I checked out the living rooms! It was nice of them to give out all that furniture for free. I gotta stop by there next time for Rimi-rin! It was all super home-y, too. I wish that I could live there forever! Maybe I can buy Ikea… I’m gonna ask Kokoro in a couple years! I hope she has enough money by then.

Anyway, guess who I saw before I left? Misaki! She bought a bunch of bear plushies for some reason. She better not be taking ‘em hostage! But, but…! When I left, Arisa still wasn’t there! Can you believe it? She likes to disappear a lot, so it’s probably not a big deal, but last time I saw her was at that ball pit. I hope she’s fine! So then, I went home, and just sat on the couch. 

And here we are now. I, Toyama Kasumi, finally feel like I’ve found what I’m searching for. Ikea truly is a wonderful place, and I want to live there, for real! We can have concerts… Eat a bunch of fries… Meet up with Roselia and everyone else… It’s gonna be awesome! Just, super awesome! Well, everyone except for Tae. She ate her rabbit the other day. I don’t want rabies.

Sadly, I can’t do any of that… Yet. I’m on trial for first degree murder, thievery, assault, and tax evasion, so that’ll all hafta wait! I can’t wait to see the others again! 

Ikea… I hope you’re waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Morale of the story: Beware of IKEA.


End file.
